


Decorations

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXO K decorate the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/14/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/14140.html))

It was all action stations are go in the dorm as Joonmyun watched everyone move around decorating the place for Christmas. Instead of assigning rooms or jobs, he had just decided to let everyone choose for themselves where they were going to decorate and so far there had been no arguments, much to his relief.  
  
Walking through to their living room with a box of decorations in his arms, the leader looked up to smile at Kyungsoo as they passed each other. He felt himself being stopped though as the other gently brushed his cheek with a thumb. "You had a bit of dust." The younger explained with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Thank you." Joonmyun said, leaning into the other's hand softly before the two shared a tender smile.  
  
"You're welcome. Now come on... Those decorations won't hang themselves." Kyungsoo said, patting the leader's cheek before he began to climb the ladder to attach some fairy lights to the ceiling of the hall.  
  
Joonmyun nodded before he continued on into the living room and placed the box onto the coffee table. He soon began to flit about the room, draping tinsel and attaching lights himself.  
  
He had just pulled another piece of tinsel out of the box to drape along the fireplace when he suddenly found himself being tugged out of the room and down the hall. He looked up to see Kyungsoo smiling at him a little mischievously. What did he have planned? It wasn't long before he found out.  
  
Kyungsoo pulled them to a stop in the middle of the hallway, and giggling he pointed upwards. Following the finger, the leader looked up only for his eyes to land on a sprig of mistletoe that was hung there innocently, or not so innocently judging by the twinkle in the younger's eye.  
  
"You know what mistletoe means, 'Myun." Kyungsoo smiled, almost expectantly.  
  
"Of course I do." The leader replied, smiling at the other affectionately before he cupped Kyungsoo's cheek and pulled him in for a soft gentle kiss.  
  
Kissing Kyungsoo always felt perfect and magical to him. No matter how many times their lips met, he was always filled with happy butterflies and his heart would end up soaring even more for the younger. He just felt so lucky to be able to call the lead vocalist his. Even more so that he loved him back.  
  
The kiss wasn't a particularly long one and when they pulled away they shared another tender smile.  
  
He couldn't help himself, Joonmyun had to say it, again for probably the millionth time. “I love you.” He smiled. He really had told the other those words a lot more than was probably needed. Kyungsoo already knew just how much he loved him. But there were times, like now, that Joonmyun just couldn't help but express to the other exactly how he felt.  
  
“I love you too.” Kyungsoo smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle their noses together.  
  
The leader chuckled softly before he pecked the other's lips softly again. “Come on, let me finish up in the living room and then I'll help you with the rest of the hall.”  
  
“Okay.” Kyungsoo nodding, and Joonmyun was happy to see the smile still on his face. They really were ridiculously in love with each other. But he didn't care. What they had was perfect.  
  
Yes, Joonmyun was very lucky indeed.  
  
But Kyungsoo felt he was even luckier.


End file.
